Garmen
by Kryptonite
Summary: Extremely AU - Something awful happens to the littlest Weasley and as a result she bonds with her Potions Master...
1. Mein Herz Brennt

**Garmen**

**By:** Kryptonite

**A/N:** Just a introduction type paragraph to see if anyone likes the start. The whole premise comes a little later on. It will be GW/SS so be warned.

* * *

" Welcome back students." Dumbledore called as the students exited from the Great Hall after the feast. Ginny continued to poke at her plate, letting the crowds thin out before she attempted to follow anyone. " Welcome back Miss Weasley." Dumbledore spoke softly, passing the girl at the table.

" Thank you Professor." Ginny answered dutifully. After a few more seconds she sighed, pushing the plate away from her. The very sight of the food, scrumptious as it always was, made her want to puke.

Standing quickly Ginny made her way out of the hall and up the numerous steps to Gryffindor tower behind a few stragglers. Hermione Granger was standing outside the door telling the password to all the latecomers. She had been made Head Girl in honor of her last year at Hogwarts.

" Password is 'Mein Herz Brennt'." Ginny gave a little half-smile at how appropriate that phrase was for her own condition.

" Thanks 'Mione." Hermione just nodded, relaying the password to the next student behind Ginny's lithe frame. Moving forward the redhead made it into the common room and to the stairs before her brothers' voice caught her attention.

" Ginny, mum told me to remind you to brush your teeth."

" Thanks Ron." Ginny mumbled, not facing the few people in the common room who had overheard. Ginny trudged up the stairs, mind in a fog. Reaching her room she was the only one awake.

Leaving the room in darkness, Ginny made it to her bed. She stripped out of her clothes pulling on her nightclothes, her long fingers lingering over her abdomen. Shaking her head she crawled into the bed, pulling the covers to her waist.

It was dark. It had started to rain, which it wasn't supposed to until the next afternoon. Soppy curls splashed and stuck to skin as they were shook. Feet ached from the distance they had been forced to trudge when their owner was forgotten. Breath caught in a small throat when the Leaky Cauldron came into view, promising relief from the rain.

A feeling in the stomach warned of what was going to happen next but not even Merlin himself could have known. Just as the feet were about to carry the body out of the alley it was grabbed from behind.


	2. Morning Sickness And Potions

**Garmen**

**By:** Kryptonite

**A/N:** Well it looks like I confused you two... I guess that works just as well, means you read it and want to know more. Here's more, not much but I am trying to drag this out a little bit. (And yes, Rammstein LoL) Enjoy.

* * *

Ginny woke up at that point, panting and crying from the nightmare, just as real as the day it had happened almost two months ago. The room was still dark but she could tell that the sun was going to be up soon. The stars had started to fade as they usually did a while before the sun peeked over the edge of the mountains around Hogwarts.

She stood slowly, trying to dissuade the sickness that had taken a grip on her body in the last two weeks. Ginny creeped into the bathroom, getting ready for the day before her roommates awoke. First one to make it to the Great Hall, and even if she had been the last, she was the first done with the little amount of breakfast she could stomach.

" Hey Gin." Harry called as he, Ron and Hermione sat down at the table. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Parvati all followed accordingly.

" Hey." Ginny replied, forcing a smile on her face. No one noticed it was fake.

" Has everyone received their schedules?" Hermione asked, already starting in on the group of students.

" Yes Hermione." They chorused as they piled their plates with food.

" Eat something Ginny." Lavender said, moving to put some bacon on Ginny's plate.

" I ate already. It's what comes from getting up an hour early. I should get going, I have Potions first thing." Ginny smiled at the group as she went to get up, some new student taking her seat as soon as she cleared it.

" See you at lunch Gin." Ron called as she high-tailed it from the Great Hall. The combination of the smell of the food and the loud voices caused her to feel extremely dizzy. Barely making it to the girls' restroom Ginny emptied what little was in her stomach.

" You don't look so good." Myrtle commented happily. Ginny rolled her eyes, not in the mood for Moaning Myrtle, as the ghost had been nicknamed years earlier.

" I'm going to die soon so that I can haunt Hogwarts and take over your toilet." Ginny spat, remembering Ron teasing Harry about Myrtle telling him that he could share her U-bend before he went into the Chamber of Secrets.

" That's not funny." Myrtle said, her look of happiness turning to its usual pouting expression.

" Neither is telling me I don't look so good when I'm throwing up." Ginny said softly, cheeks bulging as her throat gagged and she turned her head to face the toilet. Myrtle just made a 'humph' noise and did a back flip into her U-bend.

Ginny took a deep breath, wiped her mouth off and then hurried to Potions. She had three minutes before the bell rang, just making it to her seat in the back of the room.

" Unlike last year, you have all opted to be in this class. Which means, unlike last year, I expect absolute perfection from you." A voice from the Slytherin side of the room mumbled that he expected it every year.

" Yes but this year I am actually going to _receive_ perfection, is that clear?" Ginny bit back the reply that perfection was impossible, knowing Professor Snape would not want to hear it.

" Now, open your textbooks to the first section and start reading." Ginny looked up, a little shocked that Snape had not opened with his usual threatening speech, but glad nonetheless. " One more thing, we have an uneven number of students this year. Whoever you are sitting with will be your lab partner. For the left over, I feel for you, I do." Snape said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, with just a hint of smugness since he knew whom it was that didn't have a partner.

Ginny just closed her mouth and went back to reading the print in the textbook. It wasn't until the bell rang that the silence was broken by anything other than the rustling of numerous pages.


	3. Already Spoken

**Garmen**

**By: **Kryptonite

**A/N:** It's about time I updated this, huh? I just felt like adding chapters to most of my stories today. I'm gonna sit down and do homework tomorrow (hopefully). Enjoy!

* * *

" Your homework is to write up a list on the ingredients required for any _one_ of the potions in that section. I want a list of ingredients, all necessary materials, what the potion is, what it should do and what you hope to accomplish by using it. On my desk by next class period. Dismissed." He snapped, sending the students skittering from the room. Ginny slid her book into her bag, thinking over all the possible ways that this assignment could cause her problems. 

She picked her bag up and almost walked straight into Professor Snape. " Sorry sir." She mumbled, moving to step around him.

" Do you not have a class next period? Or are you just hard of hearing?"

" I was simply thinking over the assignment."

" Try not to hurt yourself Miss Weasley." Ginny bit back another retort, simply keeping her eyes to the ground and walking around the imposing man. " And Miss Weasley?"

" Yes sir?" Ginny asked, turning to look at him.

" You would refrain from running into things if you looked up every now and then."

" Yes sir." She turned, hiding the smile that barely touched the corners of her lips.

&

" What potion are you going to do Ginny?" Colin Creevey asked. When he had made up his schedule he had surprised everyone by deciding to continue with Potions.

" Not sure. There were some interesting tidbits on all of the potions." Ginny commented vaguely, not bothering to dwell on the potion she really wanted to make, just to see if it was at all possible that it would work.

" Sure were. I plan on playing it safe though." Ginny was confused for a second before it dawned on her.

" More chemicals for your photos."

" Of course." Colin grinned, dazzling the girls down the table from them. " I ran out this summer. Rather annoying." He flashed another brilliant white smile before returning his attention to Ginny. " If you need help deciding…" Ginny shook her head, just knowing Colin would convince her to help him make gallons of the stuff.

" I'll find something." Ginny assured him, pushing her dinner around on her plate. Once more, no one seemed to notice that very little food was actually going in her mouth.

" Hi Colin." A brunette from the fifth years approached Colin.

" Hey Brittany." He replied, turning his full attention to the girl.

" I was wondering if you could possibly help me with my Astronomy homework?"

" Sure Brittany. I'll meet you up there in… half an hour?" He grinned and proceeded to wink devilishly at the young girl, who just nodded and then bolted, squealing back to her friends.

" You are so mean." Ginny muttered, trying not to smile at her friends' antics.

" What?" He asked innocently.

" When are you going to tell all the girls that have their hearts set on getting your help with 'Astronomy homework' that you're already spoken for?"

Colin pretended to look confused. " I am?" He laughed, continuing on old bone of contention for the two.

" Yes to a very lovely young lady named Rhoslyn. Who, if I remember correctly, was in tears over the fact that she was to attend Salem instead of Hogwarts. Though I have to admit that the Salem grounds, and privileges, are much nicer than here at Hogwarts. Less to worry about as well."

" How would you know that?" Colin asked defensively, not wanting to be reminded of the waterworks that the younger girl had spilled upon knowing that she was not to attend the same school as Colin.

" You told me. In detail. Over and over and over and over again. And if my memory serves me once more, you cried a little bit too." Colin made quick shushing movements, looking around to see if anyone had heard that little tidbit.

" I have to go. Want to brush up on my star charts while I'm up there."

" Have fun." Ginny waved her fork at the boy as he went to stand up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

" I will." Colin answered, reaching over to ruffle her mop of red hair before leaving the hall. Ginny had long ago stopped complaining about having gained yet _another_ brother. Taking one more bite she pushed her plate away and headed for the Library. Of course, she ended up making a detour on her way there.

" Interesting topic to be researching, Miss Weasley." Snape's icy voice startled Ginny from her readings. She had chosen the back corner table because no one would have been able to see her or what she was 'researching' as Snape put it. " I never would have guessed that you would be interested in Gargoyles."

" I'm not really sir. Just a passing glance is all." Ginny did her best to obscure the titles of the other books. Snape smirked, leaning over slightly to pick up two books at random. Setting those down he picked up others.

" 'Passing glance' is generally less than twelve books Miss Weasley." Ginny did her best not to blush or glare.

" I was looking for one piece of information and all the books say the same thing."

" Which is?" He sneered, looking down into her eyes. Ginny took a deep breath, ignoring the stab of fear at his proximity.

" Humans and Gargoyles can mate, though it is very rare."

" And why would you be looking for that, Miss Weasley?" Snape sneered, a malicious tint of humor in his voice.

" I was just trying to prove that the twins were smarter than Ron gave them credit for." The lie rolled off of Ginny's tongue easily, just like so many others.

" Don't strain yourself." Snape muttered, a dark look passing over his features at the mention of the boys who had pulled so many pranks on him and the other teachers.


	4. Mornings After

**Garmen**

**By:** Kryptonite

**A/N:** It's about time I updated this, huh? I just felt like adding chapters to most of my stories today. I'm gonna sit down and do homework tomorrow (hopefully). Enjoy!

* * *

" Yes sir." Ginny muttered, moving to stack the books to put them away. Snape was still standing by her table when she came back. 

" I was wondering which of the potions you would be choosing from." Snape snapped when she was back within easy hearing distance.

" I'm not sure sir. I was thinking about the 'Mornings After' but…" Ginny trailed off at Snape's look.

" Mornings After?" He asked inquisitively, his voice much more sinister in its softness than it ever was when he snapped and sneered.

" Yes sir. The book mentioned that it works much like Muggle abortion. That it can be used up to six months after conception." Ginny mumbled, putting her textbooks back into her bag.

" And you would be interested in this, why?" His voice maintained that silky softness, which told Ginny something was wrong.

" I might one day get raped or have a one-night stand or something and get pregnant. It would be educational to at least know that I can make the potion right." By this point the famous Weasley blush was blaring across her cheeks, tingeing them a bright crimson.

" Very well. Make sure to write large enough for me to be able to read your ingredient list and stated objectives Miss Weasley."

" Of course sir." Snape turned to leave, black robes billowing behind him as he walked away. " It won't matter anyway." She muttered to herself, sitting dejectedly in the chairs. Heaving a sigh Ginny pushed the chair back from the table and grabbing the last book that she had been unable to read. Slipping it among the other texts she was checking out, Ginny approached Ms. Pince.

" Find everything all right dear?" The old woman smiled kindly at Ginny, tapping her wand on the pile of books, signing them out automatically.

" Yes ma'am." Ginny responded, smiling at the librarian. Taking her books with a muttered 'thank you' Ginny left the library, heading for the tallest tower in Hogwarts, next to the Astronomy tower.

Sliding down the opposite walls from the windows Ginny took a deep breath, dispelling the vertigo that suddenly washed over her.

" I really need to find an easier way to get up here." She whispered to herself, pulling out a notebook filled almost from cover to cover with writing. Taking another deep breath Ginny pulled out a normal pencil and began where she had left off in her story.

&

" Has everyone passed their assignment forward?" Snape's voice snapped after breakfast, jerking his students to attention. Ginny tried her best to creep into the room, having given her assignment to Colin so it wouldn't be as late as she was. " So glad you could join us Miss Weasley." Snape spoke, his voice resuming the velvety softness it had acquired three nights ago.

" Sorry sir." She whispered, swallowing repeatedly against the taste of bile in her mouth.

" You alright Gin?" Colin whispered back as Ginny sat in her seat.

" Miss Weasley do you require medical attention?" The Slytherins snickered at the comment. " We wouldn't want you to fall into your potion now would we?"

" I'm fine sir." Ginny swallowed again, forcing herself to look across the room and into Snape's eyes. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement before turning to the class.

" Today will once more be used as a study period. As I require time to set up not only your ingredients but also your work-stations so you don't blow the school to pieces you will be spending today studying every side effect your potion might incur on your bodies should you make it wrong, which is very likely." More books were produced from school bags as Snape sat down at his desk and started to read over the different potions.

Ginny snuck out the book on Gargoyles, hiding it on her lap as she poured over the black print. It took her most of the class period to find information that was pertinent to her. At that point Snape was handing back the graded papers.

" Choose something else Mr. Creevey. I will not have your little, hobby, supported by my class time."

" Yes sir." Colin said dejectedly, as he shoved the paper into his bag haphazardly.

" Miss Weasley have you researched the effects this potion will have on your body if you are _not_ pregnant?"

" I knew what they were when I first read them sir." Ginny continued to stare down at her desk.

" Then you will understand why I am asking Madame Pomfrey to be present for an examination after you take the potion." Ginny's eyes flew up and Snape saw the fear in them.

" No! I- I'll do something else."

" Class dismissed." Snape motioned with his hand for Ginny to stay in her seat.

" You coming Ginny?" Colin asked from the door, another girl trying to get his attention.

" I'll be there in a minute."

" Okay." Colin agreed, his attention now riveted on the blonde in front of him. Snape stood still until after the door had been closed for several minutes.

" Do you wish to tell me why you are not only checking out books on Gargoyle mating patterns but also making the Mornings After potion and refusing an examination by Madame Pomfrey to make sure that your body has suffered no ill effects?"

" Because I was trying to prove my twin brothers correct, I wish to be informed that I can at least make the potion correct should an instance where I need it arise and because at the strength I am making, the chance of side effects is slim to none. Sir." Ginny answered quietly, eyes focused completely on the smooth table top in front of her.

Snape stood, one eyebrow cocked as he looked down on the bent red head in front of him. " Miss Weasley-" He started when Ginny's quiet, desperate voice piped up again.

" May I go now?" Snape hid the sigh that threatened to slide past his lips.

" Yes Miss Weasley. You may go." Ginny slowly picked up her bag and made her way out of the dungeons. Snape shook his head as he watched her go before returning to his desk.


End file.
